1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam cleaner, and more particularly to a steam cleaner with a detachable filter attached to a cap.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, water is always used to clean objects like windows, floors, vehicles and the like. Water does not disinfect the cleaned object unless a disinfectant is added to the water. However, because disinfectant is usually a strong chemical product, the chemical disinfectant easily irritates or injures the skin of the user and pollutes the environment. Therefore, a cleaner that can spray steam to disinfect is provided. With reference to FIG. 3, a conventional steam cleaner in accordance with the prior art comprises a housing (40), a steam generator (42), a pump (44) and a reservoir (50). A discharge opening (not numbered) is defined in one end of the housing (40). A base (not numbered) is on another end of the housing (40). A scrubbing device (not shown) such as a brush or a sponge is attached to the discharge opening in the housing (40). The steam generator (42) is mounted in the housing (40). A nozzle (422) is attached to the steam generator (42) and faces the discharge opening in the housing (40). The pump (44) is mounted in the housing (40) and communicates with the steam generator (42) through a discharge hose (not numbered).
The reservoir (50) has a top and a bottom, contains water and is attached to the base on the housing (40). A fill opening (not numbered) is defined in the top of the reservoir (50), and a cap (52) with an interior bottom and exterior top is attached to the top of the reservoir (50) to close the fill opening in the reservoir (50). A pick-up hose (54) is attached to the bottom of the cap (52) and extends into the reservoir (50). A block (56) with a passage (not shown) is attached to the free end of the pick-up hose (54), such that the free end of the pick-up hose (54) is kept near the bottom of the reservoir (50). A protrusion (522) with an axial through hole (not numbered) is formed on the top of the cap (50), and the axial through hole communicates with the pick-up hose (54). A filter (60) is attached to the housing (40) between the pump (44) and the reservoir (50) to purify the water. The filter (60) has an inlet (62) on one end of the filter (60) and an outlet (64) on the other end. The inlet (62) communicates with the protrusion (522) on the cap (52) through a hose (not shown), and the outlet (64) communicates with the pump (44) through another hose (not shown). Accordingly, the water in the reservoir (50) is transported to the steam generator (42) by the pump (44) through the pick-up hose (54), the cap (52) and the filter (60). The steam generator (42) heats the water, and steam is generated and sprayed from the nozzle (422). When the user uses the scrubbing element to clean an object, the sprayed steam disinfects the object. In addition, because there is a filter (60) arranged between the pump (44) and the reservoir (50), the water will be filtered before the water is transported to the steam generator (42). The accumulation of impurities in the steam generator (42) can be avoided.
However, because the conventional filter (60) is an outer element relative to the reservoir (50) and is attached to the housing (40), the housing (40) must be modified to mount the filter (60). The structure of the housing (40) and the mold for forming the housing (40) are complex. The cost of manufacturing the conventional steam cleaner is expensive. In addition, to attach the filter (60) to the housing (40) and to change the filter (60) after an appropriate period of use are difficult.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved steam cleaner to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved steam cleaner having a filter mounted in the reservoir. The steam cleaner has a housing, a steam generator, a pump, a reservoir, a cap and a filter. The housing has a base. The steam generator is secured in the housing. The pump is mounted in the housing and communicates with the steam generator. The reservoir is detachably attached to the base on the housing. The cap is detachably attached to the reservoir and communicates with the steam generator. The filter is detachably attached to the cap and extends into the reservoir. With such an arrangement, the water in the reservoir is filtered by the filter before the water is transported to the steam generator. The accumulation of impurities in the steam generator can be avoided. In addition, because the filter is attached to the cap rather than the housing, the structure of the housing and the mold to form the housing are simplified. The cost for manufacturing the steam cleaner is reduced. Furthermore, to assemble and to change the filter is easier.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.